familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of James II of England
The descendants of James II of England, Stuart monarch of the Kingdom of England, Kingdom of Scotland and Kingdom of Ireland, are numerous. His last descendant in the legitimate line, Henry Benedict Stuart, died in 1807, but there are descendants in illegitimate lines to this day. James was married twice; his first wife was Anne Hyde, the daughter of the first Earl of Clarendon. After her death, he married Mary of Modena. Many of his legitimate children from both marriages died in infancy, but four survived. Two of James's mistresses also bore him illegitimate children; these are the only lines of his descendants that are known for certain to exist to this day. This article deals with the most senior figures who were descended from James' children. James's genealogy is of interest in part because a political movement, Jacobitism, arose from the claim his legitimate descendants were considered by some to have to the thrones of England, Ireland, and Scotland (and, later on, the United Kingdom). Also, several of James's descendants with his mistresses have been notable in the history of Great Britain and Ireland, some specifically because they were James's descendants. Legitimate issue by Anne Hyde James II and Anne Hyde also had six other children, though none of them survived infancy. Their names were Charles Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (22 October 1660 – 5 May 1661), James Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (12 July 1663 – 20 June 1667), Charles Stuart, Duke of Kendal (4 July 1666 – 22 May 1667), Edgar Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (14 September 1667 – 15 November 1669), Henrietta (13 January 1669 – 15 November 1669) and Catherine (9 February 1671 – 5 December 1671). Mary II of England Anne of Great Britain by Mary of Modena James II and Mary of Modena also had five other children, though none survived childhood. Their names were Catherine Laura (10 January 1675–3 October 1676), Isabel (28 August 1676–2 March 1681), Charles, Duke of Cambridge (7 November 1677–12 December 1677), Elizabeth (1678–c. 1678) and Charlotte Maria (16 August 1682–16 October 1682). James, Prince of Wales The question of James, Prince of Wales's legitimate descendants is a controversial issue because of its connection to Jacobitism, the 1689 Bill of Rights, and the 1701 Act of Settlement. Their exclusion from the line of succession was seen by some as biased and unfair, while others felt it was necessary in order to protect the supremacy of the Church of England. The last completely accepted descendant of James's legitimate children was Charles Edward, Count Roehenstart who died without issue in 1854. He was the illegitimate son of Charlotte Stuart, Duchess of Albany, who was the illegitimate child of Charles Edward Stuart. The Duchess of Albany was known to have had three illegitimate children; Count Roehenstart and two daughters named Charlotte and Marie-Victoire. It was presumed by scholarly historians such as James Lees-Milne in The Last Stuarts (published 1983) that the Duchess of Albany's two daughters died childless. However, in 2002 writer Peter Pininski released a book entitled The Stuarts' Last Secret, presenting evidence that Marie-Victoire married Polish nobleman the Chevalier de Nikorowicz in 1779 and had a son named Antime. Antime's daughter Julie, married Count Leonard Pininski, who was the author Peter Pininski's Great Grandfather, thus making him one of the surviving descendants of The Young Pretender. Louisa Maria Teresa Illegitimate issue by Arabella Churchill The two also had one additional child, Arabella FitzJames (1674 - 7 November 1704) who became a nun. Henrietta FitzJames James FitzJames, 1st Duke of Berwick Henry FitzJames, 1st Duke of Albemarle by Catherine Sedley Catherine Darnley who married James, 3rd earl of Anglesey (biological father now known to be Colonel Graham) Descent to the Mitford sisters * Constantine Phipps, 1st Baron Mulgrave (see above) * Henrietta-Maria Phipps m. Charles, 12th Viscount Dillon * Henry 13th Viscount Dillon * Henrietta-Maria Dillon m. Edward Stanley, 2nd Baron Stanley of Alderley * Blanche Stanley (1829-1921) m. David, 10th Earl of Airlie * Lady Clementine Ogilvy m. Algernon Freeman-Mitford, 1st Baron Redesdale * David, 2nd Lord Redesdale * The Mitford sisters References Category:House of Stuart Category:Kinship and descent Category:Peers of England James 02 Category:Jacobitism Category:Rival successions